dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Redfield vs Bill Overbeck
Chris Redfield vs Bill Overbeck is ZackAttackX's ninety-eighth DBX. Description Resident Evil vs Left 4 Dead! Surviving soldiers of the apocalypse, which one will survive another day? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Military base. Chris made his way to the containment center, the carriers were a threat that needed to be eliminated. He and his crew made their way through the quarters, shooting at the carriers and killing them. Then one of them made the mistake of trying to execute Bill, who grabbed their M16 and punched them in the face before gunning them down and the rest of Chris' team. Chris was taken aback at how quickly Bill destroyed his team. "Filthy carrier. You're just like those things out there." he growled, pointing his assault rifle at Bill, who remained unfazed. "You're one to talk, kid." HERE WE GO! Bill opened fire at Chris, who quickly flipped a table over and ducked behind it. He poked his head out from the side of the table and fired at Bill, who ducked into a nearby room, which had a Pipe Bomb inside it. "I'd prefer a grenade, but this'll do." he said, retrieving it. He poked his head out of the room and Chris was out of cover, approaching him with his assault rifle, firing on him. Bill quickly ducked back into the room and waited for Chris to arrive. When he did, the veteran shoved him into the door and smacked him in the face with his gun, forcing Chris to drop his weapon. Chris responded with a quick knee to Bill's ribs, pushing him back. Chris then blocked another strike from Bill and punched him several times, before drawing his pistol and firing at Bill. Bill ducked out of the way and tackled Chris into the wall, where he began a physical offense, delivering stiff hooks to Chris' cheek. Chris retaliated with a headbutt, pushing Bill away. The veteran quickly retreated to the hallway, Chris still firing at him, clipping him on the shoulder as he fled. Bill clutched his arm as he disappeared around the corner. "This shit's getting more like 'Nam every second..." he muttered to himself. Chris pursued and fired at him again. "Don't worry, your war's gonna be over soon." he promised, pressuring Bill into cover again. What Chris didn't realize was Bill had thrown his Pipe Bomb behind him as he left the room, which detonated behind Chris, not killing him, but distracting him. Chris turned around to find the source of the explosion, which Bill used to his advantage, drawing his M16 again and firing at Chris, clipping him multiple times in the arm and chest. Chris crouched behind a crate to collect his thoughts, giving Bill time to reload his weapon. Chris removed a grenade from his belt and threw it at Bill. The veteran quickly escaped the blast, but was left out of cover. Chris aimed to capitalise by shooting at him with his pistols. Again, he was only able to clip his adversary, his aim being hindered due to the effects of the battle. Bill limped into a nearby room, his age catching up to him. "I'm getting too old for this horseshit." he grumbled, grabbing a Molotov and hurling it back out at Chris, who shot it out of the air. Bill popped out of the room again with a Desert Eagle, clipping Chris in the shoulders before kicking him into a crate and firing a third bullet into his head, killing him. The effects of the battle had triggered multiple alarms across the base, and a familiar roaring sound echoed throughout the room. A Tank, followed by a horde of infected burst into the room. Bill's only way out was by killing the incoming horde. He pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. "Hold yer horses, I'll be with you in a minute..." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Valve vs Capcom themed DBX fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights